This invention relates generally to sonobuoys and more particularly to a low cost sonobuoy assembly suitable for air launching which automatically deploys upon immersion in water and which is self-scuttling.
Conventional sonobuoys used in antisubmarine warfare have fairly complex mechanical systems. For example, the housing of these sonobuoys usually consists of metal tubing. This metal tubing must be machined and fitted with hardware for parachute attachment, hydrophone deployment means, external fittings for handling and for control of the electronic components, and means for mounting an antenna. Also, special watertight seals must be used in capping the ends of sonobuoys with such metal casings.
All of these requirements and operations result in a relatively high unit cost. If the unit cost of a sonobuoy could be lowered, substantial monetary savings would result since approximately 200,000 sonobuoys are expended each year.
Furthermore, a reduction in mechanical complexity and in the number of parts required could result in greater reliability. Simpler designs are inherently more reliable.